So You're The Guy Daddy's After
by liketolaugh
Summary: The first time Ciel gets captured, he's eight years old. Empath!Ciel


**A/N: Still another oneshot. Little!Ciel, which I will be posting more of since people seem to look at those stories the most. Hahaha. I like Little Ciel anyway.**

**Title: So You're the Guy Daddy's After**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**Warnings: Non-canon elements, as in all my stories. Pre-series, Vindictive!Captured!Ciel. Oh, and hinted at pedophilia. Also implied torture, which I've forgotten to put up a warning for before. Blood at the end.**

**Summary: The first time Ciel gets captured, he's eight years old.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

**So You're the Guy Daddy's After**

Eight-year-old Ciel let out a soft groan as he stirred. Why was he all tied up? What was going on? He didn't understand.

"Ah, I see that you've woken, little Phantomhive," chuckled a voice above him. He opened his eyes and stared up at the tall man, a little taller than his father. He didn't know him. And his emotions were all messed up, he felt mean, like the people who hurt his Daddy.

"Who are you?" he asked. He wriggled. "Why am I all tied up?" He gave the man a kicked puppy face and the man scowled at him.

"Who I am does not matter. As for why you're 'all tied up'... Do you realize how much you're worth, little Phantomhive? You are Lord Phantomhive's _weak spot. _If someone can get their hands on you, Lord Phantomhive will do _anything _to get you back. Pay any amount of money, ignore any business, anything to get his precious little boy back. I need him to stop going after me and my associates, he's becoming troublesome. And then, of course, there's you…" The man's eyes seemed to travel down his wriggling body and Ciel squirmed even more. What was that feeling? It felt slimy and hot and he'd never felt it before. It was gross. He didn't like it.

"So you're the guy Daddy's after," Ciel murmured. Another of the bad men that caused his father so much trouble…

"In any case, a note has already been left at your manor. In fact, I am expecting a call from my associates at any moment."

Right on cue, the phone rang. Ciel stiffened and looked up warily as he felt the man become angrier and angrier while the man on the other line spoke. Finally, he hung up and turned to him with a glare. "Your _father _captured one of my men," he growled. "You little brat, this is all your fault, by now he's sure to know where my hideout is!" He snarled and kicked Ciel. He let out a cry as it connected with his torso and made him fly back into the wall behind him, and then was kicked again, this time in the face, bruising his cheek and making blood trickle from it. Ciel let out a soft scream.

In the manor, Tanaka smiled grimly as he cleanly sliced the man's throat, ending his misery. He turned and went out the door, to where Vincent was pacing. "I have an address, Master."

Vincent nodded sharply. "Good. We are going there now; you and me only. Sneaking in and sneaking out; I'm taking no chances with Ciel."

"Yes, my lord," nodded Tanaka, also tense.

Ciel shuddered and then glanced up at the anxiously pacing man. His anger was burning through the air and his own fear was a chilling contrast to it. But no one captured him and got away with it – and more importantly, no one messed with his Daddy. Not on his watch.

He clenched his fist and tilted his head. The man's fear grew and confusion emerged from the depths of his mind, clouding it. He twisted his wrist and his uncertainty made itself known. The man began to sweat fearfully. He shook his head and the man jumped as a distant sound echoed through the mansion, growing edgier and guilt eating at the edge of his mind. He shook with fear and Ciel smiled. Oh, this was _fun. _He tilted his head and continued on.

A few hours later, they were outside the servants' entrance of the house, which was unguarded. Idiots. Vincent nodded to Tanaka and they slipped in, following the halls. A few close calls made Tanaka knock out some of the guards swiftly, leaving them only to hope they weren't found. Finally they came upon a room with a door that had only two voices coming from it. Vincent's eyes narrowed as he recognized Ciel's voice, but it was high-pitched with pain.

Tanaka opened the door first and Vincent was right behind him.

The man looked up and balked. Immediately, he drew his gun and lunged for Ciel, who squeaked and propelled himself away, closer to Vincent and Tanaka. Tanaka didn't take his eyes off the man, and Vincent kept his gun steadily pointed at him as Tanaka ushered Ciel behind them.

"You took my son," Daddy said softly. The man flinched. The Phantomhives may be the most untouchable of the noble families, but they protected their own. "You _took _my _son._" His eyes flashed with suppressed fury.

"I… uh… I mean…" The man was shaking.

Ciel smiled at him, kneeling behind his father with blood trickling from a cut on his cheek. "Game over."

Daddy shot. The man fell, blood spurting from his chest. "Game over," Daddy agreed.

* * *

**Okay, so... yeah... I hope you liked that. It was fun to write, anyway. By the way, I might be posting Young Young Master today, I think I've made enough progress on it... Right... Anyway, yes, once again, the bad guy doesn't get a name. If he's not going to be terribly important in a relatively long fanfic and I _need _to give him a name, he won't get a name. I really, really hate coming up with names. Anyway, please review! IT FEEDS MY SOUL!**


End file.
